izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Is He Human
I've realized I actually like this story, and although it will not head into romance, I will continue it. Chapter 1 Elliot was starting her first day of Hi Skool. Well, at least, at a real skool. She had been homeskooled for eight grade and part of ninth grade. She entered the crowded halls, trying her best to avoid contact with any of the other students. They were disgusting. Half of the students had dirt caked into their nails, faces infested with acne, and greasy hairs. The other half were the richer students, who were mostly air-headed despite the fact that their parents pay extensive amount of money for tutoring, were plastic people, even at such a young age. It was such a vile place. While Elliot was thinking about how much she hated these people, she lost balance and fell on another student. "Watch where you're going moron!" she growled. "I should say the same to you, pitiful human," said the boy with green skin, slicking back his jet black pompadour. He didn't look greasy at all, possibly one of the rich students? Elliot picked herself up, but when she was just about to walk away, the green-skinned boy called out,"Aren't you going to help the Zim?" Elliot stopped. Yep, definetly a rich kid. "Why should I?" she questioned, arching her eyebrow. The boy believed to be called Zim stuck out his hand. "Because you fell on me. Isn't it like, Human etiquette?" Elliot gave Zim a questionable look. Why did he refer to humans seperately? Elliot let out an exasperated sigh. "FINE." She snapped Zim up, and stormed off. Plugging in her headphones, she sat down in her first period class. It was History. Elliot hated History. She did not want to learn about the stupid mistakes of a world she hates. Elliot slumped back in her seat. This was going to be one long hour. She was going to put on her music, when she spotted that green-skinned kid climbing out the window as the teacher was droning on about cave-men, and didn't seem to notice anything. Curious, Elliot whispered to Zim, "What on Earth are you doing?" Zim paused, slowly turning his head towards Elliot. "I'm cutting class. Isn't it obvious?" Zim said carelessly. "This class teaches me nothing about Earth's weaknesses." Wait, what? Well, whatever, it wasn't any of Elliot's business, but she was intrigued by the green-skinned boy, and decided to follow. "Can I come with you?" she whispered. Zim shrugged. "Whatever you want, Earth pig." He leaped out the window, and Elliot followed closly behind him. She hadn't noticed earlier, but the boy was quite short, a full five inches in fact. Maybe from a lack of sunlight? He is green. But he didn't appear have ears, either. Most likely a birth defect. "Where are we going?" asked Elliot. Zim turned towards. "I don't know, you can go wherever you want, Earth Pig. The Zim will be going home." The Zim? He must have mental problems, too, because he had a serious case of Superiorty Complex. Elliot didn't really like hanging out with other people, but this Zim fella didn't give off a human vibe. It was, more, foreign. And not just from another country. Another world. But that was just ridiculous. Is it? "I have no where to go." Zim shrugged, and walked off. "That's your problem, Human." Elliot stood there. Oh well, she turned on her music, and walked to the park. Now she could think about how much she hated the world. Chapter 2: Shall We Be Acquainted? Zim was fairly upset. He could not skip skool today, the teacher actually did something other than lecture. Instead, the class was doing partner project. Zim was stuck with that one red-headed child. He didn't think much of her, but she did stand out from the rest of the class. She didn't speak, and often had her eyebrows furrowed, always sporting a frown. But what really intrigued Zim is that mangy red mess apon her head that looked like it was attacking her. He wondered if she had anything hidden in it. Enough with that, he thought. The teacher began to explain the assignments, "You and your partner will be creating a diarama based on the lives of cavemen. It can be anything from a normal family dinner, to a hunting and gathering exhibition. Grades will be based on quality, originality, and historical accuracy. Good luck." Zim sighed. He did not want to do this. "Let's get this over with," said the red-headed child. "I'll do the building, you can do the research." "Zim needs no help. I shall do this one on my own," he said, and added, "Like every other project." The female did not seem to agree with that. "Oh no you dont't! If we fail, I don't want to be pitted that I didn't help. We do this together." Zim rubbed his temples. "Fine." Zim looked up at her, her piercing grey eyes shot through him. He squirmed in his seat. "Earth-child, give me your name." "Don't you know it?" she asked with a peculiar look on her face. Zim gave the female a returning glance, showing her was dead serious. "Wow, it's been a month, and you don't even know my name? Well, it's not like people ever remember me, but it's Elliot." Elliot stuck out her hand. Zim held out and shook it firmly. "Shall we begin?" "Zim will do the research, I am not very good with these tarts and crafts." Elliot let out a small snicker. "It's arts moron. But okay. What will the subject be?" Zim scratched his chin, and pondered. There was nothing really interesting about the history of Earth. The only thing that ever caught his attention was something so barbaric, that, it was-Then, a sly smile crept onto his face. "What did the teacher say about Earth-pig cannabilism? You know, during the ice age?" Elliot grinned. "Perfect," she said darkly. He was glad he thought of it. On that subject, he actually took notes, and still had them. In fact, he had already done extra research. It was funny to think that humans would actually eat each other. What a primitive race. "Isn't it funny how stupid people were to eat each other?" Hey! Zim was thinking that! This female must be a reader of minds, or something of the sort. Zim should be more wary of what her thinks. He might give away his secret projects-oops! He might have thought too-much! "HEY! Earth to Space-boy!" said Elliot, waving her hand in front of Zim's face. Zim snapped from his thoughts. "I'm not from space! I'm human! I'm human!" Zim yelled. Elliot looked skeptically at him, her eyebrow raised. "Okay. You might want to start on that research. I'm not going to wait forever," she said impatiently, stomping her foot. Zim scoffed. How could he be treated so lowly by a pitiful human! Zim would teach put her in her place one of these days. "I've already done, worm-baby! Hurry up and do your part!" The female did not seem so pleased with that. "If your already done, then you're going to help me!" What was Zim hearing? "Help you?" Zim said. Elliot pulled him by the chin, roughly. In a low, gruff voice, she whispered, "You're going to help me, spoiled brat. Or I will end you." Zim gulped. This human was intimidating. Zim could do nothing but comply. "Fine, fine. I will help." "You better." Chapter 3: Taking out the Trash Elliot and Zim had received an adiquette grade for their project, and grown a little closer from it. Just a smidge. Elliot didn't find him as irritating as before, but he was still annoying. The bell signaling lunch rang. She walked out to the yard, sitting behind a wall far from the other students. Digging in her messenger bag, Elliot pulled out black head headphones attached to an red ipod with the word "Slayer" etched in black on the back. She put the buds in her ears, and hit the playlist labeled "Favorites". The first song to play was "Raining Blood" by Slayer. Elliot bobbed her head along with the rhythm of the song. When the voice came, she began to sing along, continuing to bob her head. The singers brusque, low voice somehow mixed well with Elliot's higher-pitched, mellow one. The song was finishing, and the next one would follow, but she heard light foot steps walking slowly to her direction. Elliot turned off her ipod, pulled out her headphones, and turned her head to the intruder of her private bubble. "Who's there?" The perpetrator stopped, then called out: "Is that you, Elliot-beast?" Elliot knew who it was almost instantly. She walked out from her spot and stood in front of Zim. "What do you want?" she asked, a slight hint of irritation dangling in her voice. Zim looked around. "Did you perchance hear a strange noise coming from over here? It didn't last for very long, but the words that were spoken, were so...Demonic." Elliot could feel a small flush of heat creep into her cheeks. Had he heard her, sing? Hesitantly she said, "It was me. I was singing 'Raining Blood'."? "Oh yes, singing. It's voice but in a musical form, yes?" Elliot was slightly confused by the question. Why was he asking what singing was? Everyone should know what it is. "Raining Blood, hmm. It suits you." "I guess," she said shrugging. Zim outwardly reached towards her hair, twirling one of the crimson tufts.? "You're hair looks as though it was died with blood." Zim laughed a little at his lame joke. Elliot's irritation was growing, and she pulled away. Zim cocked his head, his little face bared a look of question. "Just go away." Zim put his hands on his hips, jutting them to the side. "Why?" "Because." Elliot didn't need to explain why. Why didn't he just leave? "And why should I reason with 'because'?" Zim said, a twinkle in his eye screamed victory, and Elliot noticed. And instead of letting the Zim stay, she let her anger loose. Grabbing the small boy by the collar, she pulled him close to her face. "Because I said so," Elliot said with a hardened tone. And without hearing Zim, she tossed him aside as she would with garbage. Because he was garbage. Category:Desertedstonemaiden's pages Category:Desertedstonemaiden's characters Category:Desertedstonemaiden's stories Category:Friendship Category:Desertedstonemaiden